The Curtain Opens
by Mered
Summary: Drabbles that take place from the most humorous situations to the most serious. -On Hiatus; therefore marked complete-
1. Not Another Year!

**Authors Note: **So, you know me. I'm a little odd, so I've decided to write yet another short drabble-ish fanfiction. In the FMA universe, that is. They're going to be a hundred words each. (or as close as possible.) These take place in the manga and anime. So can be in either, if that's the case I won't mention it in the drabble.

**Not Another Year! **

The door to Mustang's office was ripped open and then slapped. One Edward Elric stood panting, his face turning different shades of red.

As he faced the outer office, "Tell that jerk that I'm leaving. And I won't be coming back for another year!"

The office was silent when he slammed the door behind him.

"So – who's betting that Edward's going to be back in less than a month?" Havoc asked, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

Hawkeye raised her gun and aimed.

There was a scramble to get out from beneath the gun that was pointed at them. Hawkeye smirked.


	2. Denial

**Authors Note: **This would take place at the end of the anime series or end of the manga. The "they" at the end does not refer to the co-workers.

**Denial**

The day dawned bright and beautiful. Sleep still covered the forms, bathing them in innocence. In fact, this was the only time they could be innocent. Both had committed crimes of the highest power. Both were committing one at the moment. They claimed it was casual, there was no love, only lust.

They claimed that it would only be brief, that it wouldn't last for long.

That's what they believed at least.

But they'd been doing this for two years already.

Their coworkers differed in opinions, they said, "It's a matter of time."

And that morning, they saw the truth.


	3. Scratch

**Authors Note: **This obviously takes place after the first drabble _Not Another Year! _

**Scratch **

Edward stalked down the sidewalk, fuming as usual. The colonel had irritated him to the point he had slammed out of the office and claimed he wouldn't come back for another year.

Alphonse trudged along behind him, and then disappeared into a side alley.

Edward glanced around to find his brother was missing.

"Al? AL?" he called.

"Right here, Brother."

"What were you doing?"

"Oh, it was nothing Brother. I thought I saw something. That's all."

Edward eyed him a bit more before shrugging. Whatever it was…its probably wasn't bad.

Moments later, a scratching sound came from the armor.

"Al!"


	4. Lucky in Everything and Anything

**Authors note: **been a while since I updated this. Since I finished another OAWR chapter, I thought I'd pay some attention to this.

**Lucky in Everything and Anything**

There was one man whom had given him everything – everything and (mostly) anything he desired. He had gotten so used to this that it came as no surprise when he finally decided that he felt more than lust for the man. He knew he respected the man, he liked him. He was a good friend, and good in bed. (Not that that counted). And in the silent mornings when the sun was rising, he would think how lucky he was to have a man who understood him and his past sins. He felt lucky in everything and anything when he was with him.


	5. Unusual

**Authors Note**_: _this is just a little thing that came to mind, I had some fun with it…but it's not much.

This takes place in episode 23/24 when Edward shoves Mustang into the car.

**Unusual**

Edward took a step back from the car, breathless after yelling at the "boneheaded colonel". In truth, he really was worried. The man meant a lot to him, and he would fret and deny it to his very last breath. No one else knew, the passion ran deep inside both of them.

An unusual pairing: notorious womanizer and the hot-headed teenager.

There was little time to be surprised: for brother and friends, companions, when Mustang grabbed Edward's shirt and hauled him down to face level.

And kissed him.

"Come back alive, Fullmetal." Mustang ordered.

"Yes, sir." Edward smiled and saluted.


	6. Unsurprised

_Authors Note: _It's just something I thought of that I might eventually make into a story.

**Un-Surprised**

By this point they had long stopped being surprised by the things their Colonel did – including the woman he slept with. Sometimes, they didn't know how to react. It was the on-going joke, whomever ended in Roy's bed would eventually make their way to Havoc's after Mustang dismissed them; sometimes it was the other way around. But, now, circled around the bed in the Colonel's house, not an utterance was heard. To them, it was a shocking surprise – Maes Hughes would probably claim he had known it would happen. They saw that sharp golden gaze – and the black one – daring them to say a thing.


End file.
